Cambio de roles
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Y si ¿él fuera ella? y ¿ella fuera él? un one short gender bender de Rivaille y Hanji Zoe


**Cambio de roles**

**Este one short está inspirado en una serie de imágenes gender bender que he llegado a ver de Rivaille/ Hanji, así que en este caso cambios los papeles haciendo a Rivaille mujer y a Hanji hombre. Espero les guste. Dedicado a mis casi hermanos del grupo Levi/Hanji**

* * *

Rompiendo un beso muy apasionado una chica de largo cabello negro arroja a su compañero a un sofá. Paso sensualmente la lengua por el labio superior mientras observaba al sonrojado hombre de mediana estatura, cabellos castaños y anteojos que yacía agitado en el sofá.

—Tengo ganas— Le dijo la hermosa mujer. Sus ojos eran grises y de expresión fría, su estatura era pequeña, figura atlética y piel tan clara como la leche.

—Levy— El hombre estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus manos temblaban.

Tenían ya un año de esa extraña relación, una ninfómana y un romántico empedernido ¿una rara formula?

.

.

El joven científico llevaba años enamorado de la seria sargento, había tratado por todos los medios posibles agradarle. Se desvivía en poemas, flores y regalos hacia la mujer que simplemente lo veía de pies a cabeza antes de marcharse dejándolo con el corazón en la mano. Un buen día, uno de los experimentos del hombre fallo dejándolo encamado un mes completo, se había fracturado ambas piernas cuando intentaba buscar una forma más práctica para matar titanes. La legión completa lo daba por muerto y según cuentan los rumores había sido la misma sargento Levy la que había velado los días y noches que él sargento Hanji hubiera estado inconsciente.

El despertar fue una sorpresa total ¿encontrar a levy al pie de su cama dormida? Tenía facha de haber pasado varias noches junto a él ¿por qué lo había hecho? Si cada vez que él le hablaba de amor ella simplemente se iba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Trato de acercarse pero un fuerte dolor le invadió toda la columna y por más que se esforzo sus labios no pudieron acallar un fuerte grito de dolor que termino por despertar a la mujer.

—Hanji ¡no te muevas!— Ordeno poniéndose se pie y acercándose a su rostro

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo tiempo llevo aquí?— Interrogo aterrado

—Tu pequeño experimento con los titanes vivos fallo, casi te matan idiota, te fracturaste ambas piernas y ahora tendrás que estar en cama. Duraste inconsciente una semana entera

—Ya veo— Bajo la cabeza avergonzado — Hubiera sido mejor haber muerto

—¡Qué dices imbécil!

—Caray Levy— Volvió el rostro a la derecha — Prefiero estar muerto a darte lastima

—¿Darme lastima?

—¿Por qué otro motivo estarías aquí?— No conseguía la fuerza para verla a los ojos

La mujer se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta que cerró con seguro en el acto. Hanji asustado pensó que lo mataría por haberla ofendido de alguna manera que no entendía, esa muer era un total enigma. Levy se arrojo a la cama aprisionando rápidamente los brazos de su compañero.

—Ahora veras el nivel de lástima que siento por ti— Termino la oración besando pasionalmente al hombre que abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido — Pensé que te perdía — le dijo al terminar el beso

—¿Por qué haces esto?— Pregunto mordiéndose el labio

—Idiota— Quito bruscamente las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Hanji, su única vestimenta era una corta bata y sus dos piernas se encontraban inmóviles por yesos de la rodillas a la mitad de los pies. Levanto con cuidado la bata encontrándose con el miembro del científico, lo tomo cuidadosamente con ambas manos

—¡Deja eso!— Le grito con el rostro escarlata mientras manoteaba nerviosamente

—Por una vez en tu vida Hanji ¡cierra la boca!— y sin más introdujo en su boca falo, comenzó por lamer lentamente y succionar la punta.

Hanji no cabía de la pena y la impresión pero no estaba tan mal para no disfrutar.

.

.

Desde aquel día ese par había formado una relación bastante peculiar. Hanji se enamoraba cada vez más de Levy pero esta parecía que lo único que deseaba de él era sexo. El hombre seguía dedicándole poemas y escondiéndole flores entre sus cosas, jamás recibió un gracias o un beso por parte de ella por aquellas dulces atenciones, aun así ella se había dedicada a involucrarlo en un mundo pasional y carnal donde siempre terminaba por tomar el control cosa que no le molestaba tanto al científico.

.

.

—Levy— Dijo en cuanto ella soltara sus labios — Formalicemos— Acaricio su cabello tiernamente

—Primero acabemos esto— Termino por desabotonar su camisa, Hanji solo le sonrió, era la respuesta que siempre le daba y jamás llegaban a hablar de formalizar, aun así era feliz, sabía que ella lo amaba muy dentro y muy a su manera.

—Algún día vas a dar tu brazo a torcer— Le beso la frente

—Sí, pero hoy no es ese día— Le sonrió lujuriosamente y lo beso en los labios.

* * *

**Una retrospectiva de ¿si él fuera ella? Y ¿si ella fuera él? que me vino al subir una imagen a mi grupo favorito de facebook Levi/Hanji, muy divertido discutir quien sería el dominante en la relación y cuáles serían los nombres de la pareja, al final decidí dejarlos así y solo cambiarle a levy la "i" latina por "y" ( sugerencia de una persona del grupo). Espero les gustara. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres_


End file.
